Lips of an Angel
by i.anachronism
Summary: Faith regrets giving up Buffy, will this be their second chance? Songfic.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own this. If I did then Faith and Buffy would be together, Anya would still be alive, and Willow and Tara would still be a couple because Tara would be alive. **  
**

**Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now **

"Hello?" I asked softly as I answered the phone.

"Faith, I need you," The other person sobbed.

"Shh, Shh, B, It's going to be okay," I tried to comfort her.

"No, nothing's going to be okay anymore."

**Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud **

"What's wrong B?" I asked.

"It happened again, and Angel's not home yet, and I can't let him see me like this," You sobbed.

"I'd invite you over, but I don't think that Will's would be to happy," I smirked slightly in spite of the situation.

"No...i don't think she would be either."

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"Faith, is everything okay?" Willow asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah babe, I'll be there in a second," I said cautiously.

"Mmmk...Hurry," She said seductively.

"I will babe, I will," I cried the second one.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak **

"Faith?" You asked softly, it sounded as if you had stopped crying.

"Yes darling?"

"I love you, I still love you Faith, I need you," You started sobbing again.

"Shhh...Oh, god B, I want you so bad to. Buffy, I love you."

"Do you ever wonder what our life could've been like?"

"Yeah B, I do."

**And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know Faith, are you?"

"I don't Buffy, but even if I do, it'll be worth it," I smiled.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too **

"God, Buffster, I love you so fuckin much. Did we make a mistake?"

"Shhh.. Just one sec," You said softly.

"Hey Angel," I heard you say, and then I could almost see you kiss him.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"No one," You lied smoothly.

"Ok, I love you, I'm going to bed."

"All right, I love you to," You lied again.

"Sorry Faith."

"It okay"

**And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue **

"So, lied through your teeth, ay?" I asked smirking.

"Something like that," You chuckled softly.

"I need to see you," I almost cried. I could almost see you smile on the other line.

"Angel, I'm going patrolling," You called out.

"Alright sweetie, be careful."

"I always am."

"Meet me at the cemetery by my house," You said and then hung up.

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on **

"Will?" I asked softly afraid to walk her up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going patrolling," I softly waved goodbye.

"Be careful, and try to not stay out very late."

I nodded.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak **

"Buffy!" I exclaimed picking her up and bringing her down on my lips.

"Oh Faith," You melted into my arms.

"God, B, I love you," I said kissing her again.

**And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

Willow's P.O.V

"You'd think that they love each other," I whispered to Angel who was right by me, watching Buffy and Faith make out.

"Yeah, you would think that. You ready to break this up?"

"No, but it has to be done," I said as I watch Faith pick Buffy up again, kissing her soundly.

"Faith?" I asked softly stepping out of the bush.

"Oh...my...god" She said stepping away from Buffy.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Buffy asked turning around. "Oh, Oh dear," Both of them paled.

"It's okay guys," Angel said stepping out of the bush also. "If you guys love each other then we won't get in the way."

"God, Buffs, I love you," She exclaimed and kissed Buffy again. I just smiled.

**Honey why you calling me so late**

Faith's P.O.V

"Well Buffy, aren't you glad you called me?" I smirked slightly.

"No I don't think I am," She smiled evilly.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Well there is one thing..." I kissed her again, and watched the world fade away as we hit the ground. B was mine, and nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
